1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device and a switching assembly of a battery of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries used in notebooks can provide electronic power to the notebooks for about 2 to 4 hours, spare batteries are used instead when the electronic power of the battery of the notebooks is exhausted. Commonly, a battery is screwed to a notebook via screws, however, assembling the battery to the notebook by screwing down the screws and taking out the battery from the notebooks by unscrewing the screws are unduly time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device and a switching assembly which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.